Serpens et Lilium
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Desde criança, Lily tinha se perguntado como uma pessoa era capaz de saber se amava outra, ou apenas tinha ficado obcecada por ela. Sua mãe lhe dissera, todas as vezes em que a pequena Lily lhe perguntara, que o amor não era um sentimento que pudesse ser descrito. - TRADUÇÃO
**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens que vão estar envolvidos na narração a seguir me pertencem, e tampouco os locais em que irão se encontrar. Mas as situações que irão viver, sim.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Arualle. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **SERPENS ET LILIUM**

Desde que era uma criança, Lily tinha se perguntado como uma pessoa era capaz de saber se amava outra pessoa, ou apenas tinha ficado obcecada por ela. Sua mãe lhe dissera, todas as vezes em que ela havia perguntado, que o amor não era um sentimento que pudesse ser descrito. Sua mãe lhe revelou que saberia que se estava apaixonada quando lhe perguntassem porque ela amava determinada pessoa e ela ficasse sem palavras suficientes para explicar. E, principalmente, ela saberia no fundo do seu coração.

Com o passar dos anos, a pequena Lily Potter foi crescendo e confiando cegamente nas palavras que há muito tempo a sua mãe tinha lhe professado. Ela foi crescendo, desenvolvendo-se fisicamente e em personalidade, experimentando as coisas que a vida tinha para oferecer; as boas e as más. No entanto, nunca duvidou das palavras da mãe. Afinal, o que alguém tinha a ganhar, mentindo-lhe sobre isso ? E, especificamente, o que a sua mãe tinha a ganhar ? Não havia nenhuma razão para que ela lhe mentisse; portanto, não havia nenhuma razão para não acreditar nela.

No entanto, foi no verão, antes de começar o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, que ela começou a duvidar daquelas palavras. Achando que amava o seu amigo Zach, que, naquele momento, era o seu namorado, perdeu a sua virgindade; entregando-se pela primeira vez a um homem a quem ela achara que amava, achando que era correspondida. Mas a jovem Lily jamais imaginou que ele a esqueceria logo depois de sair da sua cama; até mesmo antes que os lençóis esfriassem.

Sua família e seus amigos viram, então, como a jovem mudou, deixando de ser uma jovem comunicativa e feliz e tornando-se reservada e distante, nunca aproximando-se o bastante de alguém, para que não pudessem vislumbrar a sua vergonha e a sua dor. Mas alguém conseguiu fazê-lo, alguém que estivera ao lado dela até mesmo quando não se falavam com freqüência. Alguém que passara a maior parte do verão (e todas as festividades, em geral) em sua casa. Alguém a quem o seu irmão Albus a havia apresentado quando, aos nove anos, ela foi juntamente com os pais buscar os irmãos na estação King's Cross, na chegada do Natal.

 _Scorpius Malfoy_.

Surpreendentemente, até para ele mesmo, foi ele quem conseguiu tirá-la daquele poço de amargura no qual ela havia mergulhado depois do incidente com Zach. Foi ele quem a salvou, meses depois de o quarto ano ter começado, quando o imbecil que lhe havia destroçado o coração tentou voltar a se aproximar dela apenas para conseguir um pouco de diversão. Foi ele quem a consolou, até que ela pusesse para fora toda aquela dor que carregava consigo todos os dias, quem continuou abraçando-a até ela parar de chorar (para desgosto da jovem, que, desde aquele incidente, havia jurado jamais voltar a chorar).

Foi desse modo que ambos começaram a criar laços de amizade, que não entenderam até que fosse tarde demais. Foi assim que acabaram combinando de se encontrarem todas as noites no pátio interno do castelo, depois do toque de recolher e da ronda dos monitores. Foi assim que Lily atreveu-se a sentir, novamente, algo por outra pessoa, surpreendendo-se quando Scorpius beijou-a na noite do Baile da Vitória daquele ano.

Desde então, eles arranjavam tempo suficiente para roubarem um beijo às escondidas, ou arranjavam algum tempo de onde quer que pudessem, para poderem se sentar e conversar calmamente. Não se importavam que tivessem as horas de sono reduzidas, apenas para que passassem um pouco de tempo juntos.

Lily não sabia em que momento ela tinha se apaixonado por ele,o que foi que a fez amá-lo. Tampouco Scorpius sabia, por mais que tentasse negar a si mesmo (pelo bem da sua amizade com Albus, essencialmente). O jovem não conseguia deixar de pensar nela, fixava o olhar naquela pequena silhueta que tão bem se ajustava entre os seus braços. Também ela não conseguia tirar o loiro de seus pensamentos, embora o medo de decepcionar a sua família lhe roubasse as poucas horas de sono de que ela dispunha. Porque uma das coisas que Lily mais temia era decepcionar os seus pais, a toda a sua família, para falar a verdade; não ser capaz de fazer com que se sentissem orgulhosos dela. E não era estúpida, sabia que o relacionamento entre os Potter e os Malfoy não era o melhor possível; embora tanto Rose quanto Albus tivessem criado uma grande e profunda amizade com Scorpius, desde que tinham onze anos. Por isso, ela tentava negar os seus sentimentos pelo rapaz, apesar de suas tentativas revelarem-se inúteis. Ela acabou dando-se por vencida, aprendendo com o irmão, James, que não se pode escolher a pessoa que se ama; e que tinha que confiar que a família a amasse o suficiente para aceitá-lo.

Ambos acabaram confessando os seus sentimentos em uma das noites em que permaneceram naquele banco, até amanhecer; bem antes de irem embora, cada um por um modo diferente, para comemorarem o Natal com as suas famílias. Foi então que Lily descobriu que a vida era injusta. Injusta e cruel. Percebeu, no dia de Natal, jantando com toda a sua família, que sua prima Rose também gostava de Scorpius; já há alguns anos, na verdade. Naquele momento, ela sentiu como se quisesse desaparecer, não querendo sentir a culpa que, então, estava sentindo.

" _Culpa por quê ?"_ , Scorpius lhe perguntara quando ela lhe contou tudo. Lily não sabia porque sentia-se culpada por sua prima gostar do mesmo rapaz pelo qual ela estava apaixonada, mas era um sentimento que ela não conseguia controlar. Um que, além do mais, a estava deixando paranóica.

Sem querer, ela começou a afastar-se de Scorpius, aquele que a mantivera sã e salva durante todo aquele tempo. Ele percebeu que a situação poderia sobrecarregá-la, por isso deu-lhe o tempo e o espaço de que ela precisava. Mas, à medida que os meses se passaram e a data da formatura deles se aproximou, Scorpius percebeu que Lily não pretendia voltar para ele; pelo menos, não voluntariamente.

Foi em um dos últimos fins de semana em que os alunos podiam visitar Hogsmeade antes dos exames, que ele a encontrou, sentada em seu banco. Aquele que tinha pertencido a ambos durante tanto tempo. Sentou-se ao seu lado, percebendo imediatamente a perda de peso que a ruiva sofrera, assim como as manchas escuras que ela tinha sob os olhos, por causa da falta de sono.

\- Lily ? - ele perguntou, com medo de que ela tivesse percebido a sua chegada.

Por alguns minutos, pensou que ela não o tivesse escutado, já que continuou quieta no banco, olhando para o Sol em miniatura entre as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida, vendo como o céu parecia arder com as últimas luzes do dia. Estava inclinada para a frente, com as mãos apoiadas na pedra, em ambos os lados do corpo. Finalmente, quando Scorpius já tinha perdido qualquer esperança, Lily falou:

\- Por que eu me sinto como a pior prima do mundo, quando não fiz nada de mal ?

Scorpius suspirou e aproximou-se dela, passando um dos braços por sobre os ombros da jovem, e aproximando-a de seu corpo; permitindo que ela se inclinasse até ele, refugiando-se em seu calor e em sua proteção.

\- Não sei, Lily.

\- Nós devemos contar, não é ? A todos.

\- Deveríamos, sim.

\- Rose vai me odiar.

\- Por quê ? Você não fez nada, Lily.

\- Ela sempre achou que eu conseguia tudo o que eu queria. Embora nunca tenha dito isso em voz alta, era o que ela achava.

\- Não quero parecer filosófico ou pouco verossímil, mas talvez eu não fosse a pessoa destinada a fazê-la feliz.

\- Ela é muito pragmática para acreditar nisso. Ela vai pensar que eu sou culpada, que eu enredei você de algum modo.

\- Lily - o rapaz levantou uma mão e a pôs no rosto dela, fazendo-a virar o rosto para encontrar-se com os seus olhos - , o amor é um sentimento que não se pode controlar.

\- Eu sei.

\- Você não tem culpa de nada. Não deveria se preocupar.

\- Mas me preocupo, apesar de não querer.

\- Há algo que eu possa fazer ? Não quero que você volte a se afastar de mim, Lily.

\- Me desculpe - disse, Lily, percebendo que aquilo era exatamente o que estivera fazendo durante todos aqueles meses.

\- Está tudo bem, Lils. Não foi nada.

\- Eu desperdicei estes últimos meses com você, não é verdade ?

\- Nós sempre podemos recuperar o tempo perdido.

Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles meses, ela sorriu. Scorpius sempre tinha sido capaz de acalmá-la, fazê-la se esquecer dos problemas, mesmo que fosse só por um instante, e lhe permitisse respirar o ar de que precisava para enfrentá-los. Sentindo-se a pior namorada do mundo, ela levantou o rosto, e, passando as mãos por trás de sua nuca, o beijou. Ela sabia que apenas um beijo não recompensaria todo o tempo perdido, mas já era alguma coisa.

Foi então que Hugo, Albus e Rose decidiram voltar ao castelo. As reações foram tão distintas que, se alguém tivesse tirado uma foto, ninguém a teria entendido, sem conhecer a história. Hugo sorria, sabendo tudo o que havia sofrido a sua prima (e melhor amiga) durante aquele tempo. Albus apertava os punhos, tentando conter a vontade de socar o amigo por aproximar-se daquele modo de sua irmã mais nova. Depois vinha Rose. Rose, que tinha uma expressão tão desolada no rosto, que deixou Lily sem respiração. Rose, que apertava a mandíbula em um ato instintivo para conter as lágrimas. Rose, que saiu correndo para o interior do castelo sem dar tempo a nenhum dos dois de explicar o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu vou - disse Hugo, ao ver a intenção de Lily de sair correndo atrás da prima.

Então, Lily e Scorpius tiveram que permanecer sentados no banco, escutando um longo e tedioso discurso da parte de Albus sobre porque ele não podia aproximar-se dela, exatamente dela.

\- Eu a amo - confessou Scorpius, acabando com qualquer tentativa de réplica por parte do irmão de Lily.

\- Então foi você - sussurrou Albus, depois de alguns minutos olhando atentamente para ambos.

\- O que você quer dizer ?

\- Talvez me custe aceitar, e, desde já, não vou permitir que se beijem enquanto eu estiver presente, mas jamais poderei lhe agradecer por tudo o que você fez pela minha irmã.

Scorpius e Lily se olharam, dividindo a sua surpresa. Depois a jovem sorriu, querendo chorar por causa da sensação de alívio que sentiu naquele instante.

\- É bom saber que nem todos na família vão me odiar por causa disso.

Seu irmão olhou-a sem entender porque ela dizia aquilo, apenas vendo como seu melhor amigo aproximava a irmã até o seu corpo, e como ela encostava a cabeça em seu peito; suspirando como se estivesse cansada demais para falar.

\- Ninguém vai odiar você, Lily. Rose vai superar.

Ao entender o que se passava, Albus não pôde fazer outra coisa senão agarrar uma das mãos da irmã e estreitá-la entre as suas, tentando, desse modo, dar-lhe um pouco de seu apoio moral.

* * *

Mas a raiva de Rose não passou, pelo contrário, ela continuou ressentida com ambos durante muito tempo. Até mesmo quando começou a passar mais tempo com Scorpius, por causa da profissão que ambos escolherem exercer depois que se formassem em Hogwarts. Até mesmo quando James se casou, e ela teve que passar tempo com Lily para organizar o casamento. Mesmo apesar de terem que comemorar o Natal, todos juntos, na Toca. Rose continuava sem dirigir-lhes a palavra, machucada e com o coração partido. Foi só em uma noite no fim de maio que tudo pareceu voltar ao normal.

Lily caminhava pelas ruas escuras de Londres a altas horas da noite, não tendo encontrado a coragem para ir até ali, até aquele momento. Ela se encolheu dentro do casaco negro que usava e acelerou o passo. Scorpius não ficaria feliz ao saber que ela tinha saído àquela hora, e ainda mais sem tê-lo avisado. Mas Lily precisava vê-la, precisava falar com ela.

Quando ela chegou ao seu destino, reconheceu a casa. Só a vira uma vez, e porque seus pais tinham-na obrigado a ir com eles a aquele jantar. Mas ela soube imediatamente que era ali onde agora morava a sua prima Rose. Não sabia se ela morava sozinha, ou se conhecera alguém que merecesse o seu tempo e o seu afeto; não quisera perguntar. Não sentia-se digna de saber a resposta.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - exigiu a sua prima, tão logo abriu a porta

\- Preciso falar com você.

\- Nós não temos nada a falar.

\- Rose, por favor.

Depois de alguns minutos em que nenhuma das duas se moveu na porta, Rose finalmente deu um passo para trás e deixou-a entrar em casa. Lily olhou atentamente para a bela decoração da casa, com as paredes em tons claros, que davam maior luminosidade aos quartos; os quadros com fotos de família em um móvel desocupado. Ela sorriu ao ver uma foto de seu pai ao lado de seus tios, quando jovens, quando eles ainda estavam em Hogwarts. Entrou na sala de jantar, seguindo a sua prima, e sentou-se no sofá em frente a ela, depois que Rose o indicou com uma das mãos.

\- O que você quer ?

\- Quero conversar.

\- Sobre o quê ? Há muito tempo que você e eu não temos nada em comum.

\- Eu sei, Rose. E você não sabe o quanto eu lamento tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Você sabia que eu gostava de Scorpius. Você sabia, e ainda assim...

\- Não - a ruiva cortou-a - , eu não sabia.

\- Você tinha que saber. É impossível que...

\- Eu me apaixonei por ele, Rose. Isso é algo do qual eu não me arrependo, e algo que não consegui evitar.

\- Eu não entendo - Lily teve vontade de rir ao ver sua prima desnorteada por não saber de algo. Era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, mas ela achou que não era a hora certa.

\- Eu lamento, Rose. Realmente lamento se Scorp e eu lhe fizemos algum mal.

Rose permaneceu em silêncio e Lily a imitou, sem saber como lhe dizer o que viera dizer. Estava nervosa, porque não acreditava que pudesse suportar outra rejeição por parte de sua prima; a pessoa que havia sido a sua melhor amiga, sua confidente, durante grande parte de sua vida.

\- Por que você veio, Lily ? - perguntou Rose, finalmente.

Ela passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos fazendo com que o anel de noivado que Scorpius lhe dera há poucos meses brilhasse devido ás luzes que desprendiam-se da lareira. Rose estreitou os olhos durante alguns segundos, fixando o seu olhar no anel que Lily usava. Contudo, voltou a olhar para a prima quando ela começou a falar.

\- Sei que pode parecer estúpido isso o que eu vou dizer - ela respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem, e continuou a falar - Você se lembra de quando éramos crianças, e prometemos que seríamos das damas de honra do casamento uma da outra ?

\- Lily...

\- Eu sei, não tenho o direito de lhe pedir isso. Mas Scorp me pediu em casamento há quatro meses, e queremos celebrar o casamento daqui a um ano. Não estou falando para você nos perdoar e aceitar ser a minha dama de honra, porque sei que não tenho nenhum direito. Mas, por favor, Rose, pense nisso, está bem ? Eu gostaria de ter a minha melhor amiga ao meu lado nesse dia.

Sem esperar pela resposta da prima, ela levantou-se do sofá e saiu da casa, bem a tempo de ver um carro branco estacionar em frente à porta. Lily aconchegou-se em seu casaco e continuou caminhando rua abaixo, ignorando o frio que fazia, sentindo-se livre pela primeira vez depois de tirar de cima dos ombros aquele peso que tinha estado sufocando-a aos poucos.

\- Eu sabia que você viria aqui - ela ouviu a voz do seu noivo, ao passar ao lado de uma silhueta apoiada em um carro, sem ter prestado atenção à primeira vista.

Lily esboçou um pequeno sorriso, e virou-se para Scorpius. Ele, ao ver o semblante de sua noiva, aproximou-se com cautela e circundou-lhe a cintura com os braços. Antes de dizer algo, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e deixou que ela escondesse o rosto em seu peito; ela aproveitou a ocasião para aspirar o perfume que tanto o caracterizava e que sempre conseguia acalmá-la.

\- Como foi ? - ele finalmente perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. Fui embora antes que ela respondesse.

\- Bem, então, só nos resta esperar, certo ?

\- Sim.

Scorpius sorriu, segurando o rosto de sua noiva entre as mãos, como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana que fosse se quebrar em mil pedaços com a mais leve brisa. Ele deu-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz, fazendo-a sorrir para, em seguida, selar os lábios dela com os seus. Lily sorriu, ainda beijando o novo. Enrolou as suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, e ele moveu uma de suas mãos até a cintura dela. Ficaram se beijando durante alguns minutos, antes de se separarem e caminharem juntos até uma viela, onde aproveitaram para irem embora, até o apartamento que dividiam.

* * *

Os meses se passaram e, apesar de verem Rose algumas vezes (no Natal ou em uma ou outra ocasião em que a família se reuniu), ela continuou sem falar com eles. Scorpius conseguiu fazer com que Lily esquecesse a prima à medida que o casamento ia se aproximando, fazendo com que ela se concentrasse em outras coisas que não o vazio que iria sentir em seu coração se Rose não estivesse presente. Ele mesmo tentou falar com Rose em mais de uma ocasião, sendo a última delas a mais produtiva, quando aquela que havia sido a sua melhor amiga por fim dignou-se a falar com ele. Não queria contar a Lily, pois não queria que ela alimentasse ilusões que poderiam não se tornar realidade, mas Scorpius tinha certeza de que Rose acabaria indo ao casamento.

Quando o dia chegou, Astoria foi ver Lily, depois de constatar que os dois homens da sua vida estavam se comportando, e Draco tentava acalmar o seu filho.

\- Como você está, querida ? - ela perguntou, ao entrar no quarto.

\- Nervosa - admitiu a ruiva.

\- Não fique assim, o meu filho te adora.

Lily sorriu ao pensar que em breve ela se tornaria a nova Sra. Malfoy, e estaria casada com a pessoa que tornara-se todo o seu mundo. Ela retorceu as mãos em um gesto de nervosismo, e Astoria aproximou-se de onde ela estava para segurar-lhe as mãos e olhá-la nos olhos ao dizer:

\- Fico feliz por saber que você vai se tornar parte da família.

A ruiva não podia fazer outra coisa além de sorrir ainda mais, e conter uma pequena lágrima que tentava se atrever a arruinar o trabalho que a sua prima Victoire tinha feito há poucas horas. Depois de falar por mais alguns minutos, Astoria saiu para dar lugar ao seu pai.

\- Você está linda, meu amor - disse Harry, quando a viu com o vestido branco.

\- Obrigada.

Harry aproximou-se dela em um piscar de olhos e abraçou-a, pensando que aquela seria a última vez que teria a oportunidade de admirar a sua princesa. Porque, naquela manhã, enquanto estava vestindo o seu uniforme de gala, tinha reparado que sua princesa deixara de sê-lo; ela era uma mulher, e não podia impedir isso.

\- Papai ? - chamou Lily, atraindo novamente a atenção do pai.

\- O que há ?

\- Rose está aqui ?

Harry tirou os óculos por um segundo e esfregou os olhos, fazendo com que Lily (que conhecia todas as suas manias) entender que sua prima ainda não tinha chegado; mesmo com o que o seu pai pudesse vir a lhe dizer em seguida.

\- Não, querida. Mas Hermione disse que ela não vai demorar a vir.

Lily duvidava. Rose não iria aparecer em seu casamento, e seu sonho (apesar de ser um sonho de infância) não seria realizado.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Lily. Você vai se casar, e é isso o que importa.

\- O senhor tem razão - concordou a jovem, sorrindo.

Harry tentou afastar a mente da sua filha da situação que ela vivia com a prima, atenuando os últimos minutos de espera, antes de descer até o jardim da Mansão Malfoy. Quando a música começou a tocar, Lily soube que estava na sua hora. Então, ela deu o braço ao pai e focou o seu olhar no fundo da sala, onde Scorpius esperava-a, impecavelmente vestido. Ela deu um longo sorriso quando ele pareceu ter perdido a fala ao vê-la vestida de noiva.

\- Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes - disse seu pai, quando a deixou ao pé do altar.

Lily sorriu-lhe e segurou a mão que Scorpius estendia-lhe, para depois olharem para o mago do Ministério, que oficiaria a cerimônia.

Quando os noivos disseram os seus votos, e dois laços brancos de energia os envolveu, para confirmar que ambos estavam casados, a cerimônia começou. Scorpius e Lily não saíram do lado um do outro em nenhum instante. Ambos estavam exultantes, irradiando energia e felicidade por onde quer que passassem.

Mais tarde, quando os convidados estavam dançando e socializando-se uns com os outros, Lily e Scorpius sentaram-se na mesa nupcial.

\- Você está feliz ?

\- Eu nunca estive mais feliz na minha vida, Scorp.

\- Fico feliz, porque sua prima está vindo ali.

Lily piscou algumas vezes, achando que tinha escutado mal o que o marido acabara de lhe dizer. Depois, lentamente, virou-se e viu a sua prima Rose caminhar até onde eles estavam, com um lindo vestido azul.

\- Rose - sussurrou Lily, antes de lançar-se sobre a prima e envolvê-la em um abraço.

A princípio, Rose apenas ficou ali, plantada, com os seus braços moles, dos lados, sem saber exatamente como se sentir. Sua prima estava linda, e percebia-se que Scorpius trouxera a felicidade que a prima sempre quisera. Finalmente, após alguns minutos, Rose também envolveu a prima em um abraço.

\- Me desculpe - ela sussurrou, para que apenas Lily pudesse escutá-la.

\- Você não tem porque se desculpar.

Ambas se separaram, e Scorpius aproximou-se de onde elas estavam. Passou um braço pela cintura de Lily e sorriu ao ver Rose, sua melhor amiga, ali.

\- No fim, você veio - ele comentou.

\- Você insistiu, lembra-se ?

\- O quê ? - perguntou Lily, virando o rosto para olhar para Scorpius.

Rose, como sempre fizera durante os seus anos em Hogwarts, acabou salvando Scorpius daquela situação.

\- Você tem um marido maravilhoso, Lily. Não o deixe partir.

\- Jamais - disse a ruiva, sorrindo.

\- Eu quero me desculpar - repetiu Rose, enquanto os três se sentavam em um sofá - Sei que machuquei vocês com o meu comportamento, e...

\- Era compreensível - disse Lily.

\- Não, a verdade é que não - reconheceu Rose - Mas eu estava ferida, e não pensei em mais ninguém além de mim quando decidi me afastar.

\- Rose...

\- Não, deixe-me falar. Eu levei muito tempo, mas finalmente percebi que o amor é algo que não se pode controlar. Não sei em que eu estava pensando quando os vi naquele dia, mas fiquei cega e não consegui fazer nenhuma outra coisa senão culpar vocês.

Os três continuaram em silêncio, assimilando tudo o que tinham dito um ao outro com palavras, e as coisas que haviam ficado no ar, mas que todos haviam entendido. Porque Rose se desculpava, mas Lily também. Talvez os três tivessem errado em como se comportarem, mas naquela época todos eles eram crianças que não pensavam nas conseqüências dos atos que cometiam. Mas agora, que já haviam amadurecido, percebiam que não podiam continuar assim.

Lily voltou a abraçar a prima para selar o pacto silencioso de perdão que tinham estabelecido, e depois voltaram aos seus assentos.

\- Como você está ? - perguntou Scorpius, alguns minutos depois.

\- Bem, eu não estou me queixando - respondeu ela, com um sorriso - Tenho um trabalho do qual eu gosto, e...

\- E ? - perguntou a mais jovem, pensando de repente no carro branco que estacionara na porta da casa da prima, no dia em que fora conversar com ela.

\- Estou saindo com alguém.

\- Isso é maravilhoso ! Quem é ele ?

\- Você não o conhece. Ninguém o conhece, na verdade - ela sorriu, como se tivesse combinado uma brincadeira pessoal, e depois voltou a olhá-los, quando disse: - Ele é um trouxa.

\- Isso é perfeito, Rose. Desde que você seja feliz, isso é o que importa - disse Lilly, com um brilhante sorriso no rosto.

Os três continuaram conversando durante mais alguns minutos, até que o casal foi reivindicado por outros convidados. Lily viu a prima falar com os seus pais a um lado da tenda, imaginou que estivesse deixando-os atualizados sobre a vida dela. Também viu o seu pai sorrindo-lhe, quando vislumbrou para onde dirigia-se o seu olhar.

Mais tarde, quando quase todos os convidados haviam ido embora, e os poucos que restavam estavam começado a partir, Lily sentou-se ao lado de Scorpius, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do marido.

\- Obrigada - a jovem sussurrou-lhe.

\- Por quê ?

Scorpius passou um braço pelos ombros dela e atraiu-a mais até o seu corpo. Beijou-a na cabeça, e deixou que os minutos se passassem, enquanto ela punha os seus pensamentos em ordem.

\- Por tudo o que você fez.

\- Eu não fiz nada, Lils.

Ela estreitou os olhos, sabendo que ele estava mentindo. Scorpius riu e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, fazendo aquele gesto que lhe dava a aparência de quem nunca quebrara um prato na vida.

\- Mesmo assim, obrigada - disse ela, deixando de lado a situação, e voltando a se encostar no ombro do marido.

Scorpius sorriu e voltou a pousar os lábios sobre os cabelos de sua esposa. Rose despediu-se deles, embora ambos soubessem que desta vez seria por pouco tempo, e que não haveria mais mágoas entre eles, na próxima vez em que se vissem.

Quando todos os convidados se foram, o casal trocou de roupa, e foram embora para uma das propriedades que os Malfoy tinham, e que aproveitavam para desfrutar nas férias.

Naquela noite, depois de terem consumado o casamento, quando Lily descansava com a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito do seu marido, e um brilhante sorriso não parava de aparecer em seu rosto, ela soube que sua mãe tinha razão. Quando se ama alguém de verdade, no fundo do coração, se sabe. Não é algo que se possa explicar com palavras, apenas se sabe. E Lily, naquele momento, sabia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá !

Bem, eu sei que se passou algum tempo desde que publiquei algo no Fanfiction; mas a verdade é que a universidade me consome tanto que eu não consigo nem escrever. Eu tinha começado esta fic no verão ou um pouco antes, mas até agora não tinha conseguido terminá-la porque a inspiração tinha me abandonado totalmente. Então, eu não quis esperar e trouxe-lhes como presente de Natal.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, lembrem-se de que os comentários são sempre bem recebidos, e se encontrarem algum erro ou algo que não ficou claro, podem comentar.

Feliz Natal !

Um beijo,

Arualle.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução que eu posto do fandom de Harry Potter, a terceira Scorpius/Lily. Sei que o ship mais popular da Nova Geração é Scorpius/Rose, mas eu, sei lá porque, sempre gostei mais de Scorpius/Lily - e, basicamente, é o único ship da Nova geração do qual eu leio fics. E espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
